Future Tense
by LOSTrocker
Summary: In art class, Sam is asked to close his eyes and paint his future. Should he be that surprises when he ends up sketching out Blaine's portrait?


**A/N: **After Seasons I've been getting requests to write something happier and I did want to a more of a fluffy fic. I was inspired by early Dawson/Joey for this one and thought it would kill for a BlAM! Enjoy.

**Future Tense: **

By: LOSTrocker

Blaine was waiting for Sam outside of the community center. Every Thursday Sam took art lessons to brush up on his skill. Blaine didn't mind waiting for the eldest Evans. He'd wait on him forever. Blaine had brought a Jane Austen novel to help past the time though he had a hard time concentrating on the familiarity of Pride and Prejudice because his mind was where it always was: on Sam. Or more correctly: his heart.

The younger Anderson was quietly debating on actually telling Sam how he felt. He wasn't sure how much he'd keep this crush a secret much longer. He learned right quickly why they called it a crush. The definition alone was evidence on what it was doing on his insides. The reason why he was actually apt in telling Sam was the mere fact that his unrequited love was lashing out in forms of snipping and self doubt which lead him to stay in his emo corner for weeks on end. It wasn't healthy.

What Blaine found so ironic about this whole situation was that everyone else knew. It wasn't that hard to figure out that he was head over heels for Sam. Sam was the oblivious one. How could he fall so hard for someone who straight? This was ridiculous. It was too easy to blame all this on Kurt. He didn't want to give that boy any credit to this what so ever. No way in hell.

Without a warning to Blaine, out of his prevail gaze he saw denim and flannel brush by him in a blur of red and blue. It was Sam. Was the class over all ready.

"Whoa! Hey! Sam!" Blaine pushed himself off the steps only to chase after his best friend. "Wait up."

Sam didn't wait up. Instead, he picked up his pace. He was in football. He knew how to keep out of reach.

"Sammy!"

This made Sam stop, whirl around. "Don't call me that!" Sam warned him.

Blaine was taken aback. Why did he get the feeling that he did something wrong? Now, this he'd blame Kurt for. Kurt had a good habit of making him feel like he was a worthless piece of shit, like everything that was wrong was his fault.

"I'm sorry." Blaine apologized. "I thought I could."

Sam sighed. Sam explained that he didn't like being called Sammy mostly due to the fact it made him feel like a little kid. The only ones who had the right to call him that was his family. He slipped when he allowed Blaine to call him that. Since they apparently adopted each other as brothers, he didn't see the harm of it. At least, up until this point.

"What's going on?" Blaine asked. "Class isn't done yet is it?"

The answer was no. The lesson was an hour an half long. Sam bolted out of their fifteen minutes in. "No."

"Is everything okay?" Blaine questioned.

"Blaine, can you walk with me?"

"Sure," Blaine would go where ever he asked him to.

Sam ended up leading him to the park. It was a place where they hung out constantly. This where they played football and when Blaine was feeling down, Sam liked to kidnap him for a much needed picnic or something as simple as getting some air.

"You're really starting to scare me." Blaine made known when Sam didn't make as much as peep on the way.

"You know what the assignment was today for art class?" Sam asked him.

"No," Blaine answered.

"It was the future." Sam continued. "The teacher told us to close our before we did anything else. Then bring it to life on our medium." In Sam's case, it was a sketchpad.

This was confusing Blaine. He didn't know art. Not really. Sam was the artist. He explained everything. Blaine just liked hearing Sam talk. It was like one of his favorite songs.

"So… what did you draw?"

It was one of those now or never moments. Sam could either surrender the sketchpad over to Blaine or storm off in the direction of the Hudson-Hummel homestead. He was just tired of running away. Whatever this was. He handed over the sketchpad to Blaine.

Blaine took it without hesitation. He was curious. However, he'd soon learn why the great saying went: curiosity killed the cat. Blaine opened it to find his own reflection staring back at him. Sam drew Blaine's portrait. It wasn't much as of right now. An outline with some shading, mostly with the eyes.

"This is amazing." Blaine gushed out at him. He's known that Sam was talented but this blew him away. "I don't think anyone has ever drawn me before-"

"ARE YOU NOT LISTENING TO ME?!" Sam cut him off. "DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT THE ASSIGNMENT WAS?"

Blaine did. He just choose to ignore.

"When I closed my eyes Blaine, all I saw was you." Sam confessed whole heartily.

"What are you trying to say?"

If this was a dream, Blaine so did not wanted to be woken up.

"That's just it. I don't know."

Sam was crumbling. Blaine saw it in his eyes. The tears were leaking at the corner. Blaine went to reach out to him but Sam brushed him away. "Don't." he pleaded.

"Why didn't you say something?" asked Blaine.

"Not everyone can be as confident as you, all right." Sam figured. "I don't know if this is coming from spending so much time with you or something else. I don't know how to deal with this!" Sam yelled. He knew that being gay wasn't a bad thing. He didn't expect someone such as himself for falling in love with his best friend - who was indeed a guy. The last time he checked he had all the manly parts to say as such. Sexy manly bits that Sam thought for sure was wrapped up in a nice God like package for him to worship. He was getting a headache.

"You do know I like you right?" There Blaine came out with it all ready. It was the least he could since Sam was spilling his heart out to him.

Sam blinked at him. "Uh?"

Blaine chuckled slightly to himself. "I like you." he repeated though in the end he had to correct himself: "No, I don't like. I love you."

Needless to say, this took Sam for a loop. "How… Since when?"

If he had to say when it was probably when Sam made his epic return back to McKinley. It was during that absence that Blaine realized how much he missed seeing everyday. That missing became a longing that he couldn't ignore anymore and when Sam came back it was if he could breath much easier because he could see that boy's face everyday. Or maybe before that. Blaine really didn't know at this point anymore.

"I knew the first time I met you." Blaine answered him. "Probably before then."

"How is that even possible?" Sam asked with a laugh through his tears.

Blaine shrugged inching his way closer into Sam's space. "I'm going to do something I always wanted to do."

"Oh God. You're not going to rape me are you?" Sam played. "I don't think I'm ready for that." Then again the thought of Blaine Anderson doing UnGodly things to him wasn't such a bad idea.

"It's not considered rape if the other person is willing." Blaine reminded him with a small smile.

Sam went to back up. Blaine reached for him again but this time Sam did not push him away. Instead, he let Blaine take him in his arms, capture his face in his hands and finally at long last let his lips say hello to Sam's.

Sam's eyes bugged out at first at the contact. It was harsh at first, a wham that nearly knocked him over. Then, it slowed with Blaine nipping on his bottom lip before piercing his tongue through to the warmth of Sam's mouth earning him a well deserved moan and having Sam pull him even closer.

Blaine always wanted to know what Sam tasted like. It was clear why his stage name at Stallions was White chocolate. That's what he was. He melted in his mouth. Blaine wanted another sample. All though, he didn't want to freak out Sam to the point where he'd run away. He pulled away leaving Sam to remember to breathe.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to do that." Blaine admitted with a blush creeping on his cheeks. "Was that okay?"

"That was awesome." Sam answered with a loopy smile. He was in a dazed state, his eyes glazed over in a sense of a dream. His world was spinning yet his feet remained on the ground. What Sam found so appealing of all this was that they were all right. "I have never kissed a dude before. It wasn't bad."

"See, it's just like kissing a girl." Blaine had his try outs with Rachel which he was glad to turn out was only an experiment gone horribly wrong.

"Only better." Sam added. Then the reality of it all came crashing around him. They would have to talk about this, analyze their next move. This was one thing Sam didn't want to mess up. It took them long enough to get at this vital point. "What do we do now?"

"What do you want to do?" Blaine asked him.

Blaine had this routine down. Sam was a newbie. He didn't want to rush Sam. "I mean we can do this the right way." he suggested. "Get to know each other in a new light, date. The usual."

"I'd um…" Sam stammered out with a blush. "I'd like to kiss you again." There was a beat. "Got to make up for all that lost time. Practice you know."

Sam kissed him.

Again.

And a million times over.

Blaine's past with Kurt was fading into black but his future with Sam was becoming very bright.

**END. **


End file.
